Soul Silver: Blade's story
by ZBargher
Summary: Based off of Pokemon Soul Silver/ Heart Gold. It's about a guy named Blade and his adventure around Johto. Future lemons to come. Pokemorphs too. Shiny Eevee. Gets good in Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: As far as it goes**

**By ZBargher**

LOCATION: Some club/bar in Johto

Chapter 1: Till I collapse

A shinnyish looking man walks into the bar. He had a black t-shirt on. Over that was a light blue hoody with sleeves rolled up revealing his tattoos on his forearms and hiding his okay looking muscles. He also had on dark baggy jeans and red player shoes. He had a gotye and really short red hair.

The song Act a Fool by Lil Jon and 3 6 mafia comes on.

The man walks over to the bar and sits down next to a baldish man in a lab coat and glasses.

Man: "Yo. Can I get some goose vodka over here please."

The Bar Keeper nodded his head and started to pour the drink. The man turned around and leaned up against the bar. He skimmed the whole area. Everyone was dancing and having a good old time. The man turning back to the drink and took a sip. The man in the lab coat turn to the man and noteced the scar running down his face.

Man: "It was a sword cut."

Lab coat man: "What?"

Man: "The scar. A sword did it. Hi I'm Blade."

Lab coat man: "Oh. I'm Professer Elm. How did you get cut by a sword? Wait, your not a killer are you?"

Blade: "Me? No. I just happend to run into a killer and fight him off. So whats a Professer like you doing in a place like this?"

Elm: "Drinking myself to death."

Blade: "Why?"

Elm: "My wife is devorsing me."

Blade: "What did you do?"

Elm: "Nothing. She cheated on me."

Blade: "Oh I see. Elm, my advice to you, is to fight for your woman. To MAN up."

Elm: "What if that doesnt work?"

Blade: "(Sigh) As long as you man up till you collapse, it should work. If it doesnt, move on."

Blade then finish his drink and stood up.

Blade: "See ya around Elm."

He walked out of the club and down the street. Elm looked into his drink and the song ended.

Elm: "...Till I Collapse..."

The manager overhearing everything told the DJ something. The song Till I Collapse by Eminem came on. Elm got up chugged the drink and as he walked out he heard, 'Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out, till me legs give out, cant shut my mouth.' Elm walked down the street torwards his house.

Elm: "...Till i collapse... Till i collapse..."

Elm walked up to his house.

Elm: "TILL I COLLAPSE!"

Elm tried to open the door but it was locked.

Elm: "TILL I COLLAPSE!"

Elm slammed against the door breaking the door down.

Elm: "TILL I COLLAPSE!"

Elm walked in the house and stomped up stairs. Little did he know he was being watched by Blade. Blade smiled and when he heard yelling and screaming, he left. Again walking down the street.

He walked to his street and to his house. When he got there he saw a man in a trench coat standing by his house. Suddenly he lit a match and through it at the house. In seconds the house exploded in flames.

Blade: " Ahhh! What the hell are you doing!"

The man smiled evily and ran into the woods next to his house. Blade chased after him into the woods. The woods were dark and after every step it seemed darker. The man must have been more in shape because Blade was loosing him. Blade kept running straight.

About 20 minutes later they were still at it. The man was starting to fade out and Blade was about to collapse when suddenly he did.

SMACK!

Blade was hit right in the face by a branch. Blade slipped onto his back and fell into a ditch. Intead of getting back up and chasing the man, Blade layed there. He was breathing too hard. He was tired.

Finally Blade got up and walked in the direction where the man ran. "Why would someone burn my house down?" he thought. He had never done anything to anyone beside defend himself that one time.

Shortly after walking he tripped over a root and fell on his face. In the leafs he could see his blood. He haddent noteced it before. The branch must have hit harder than he thought. Then there next to his blood was a photograph of himself.

Blade: " What the..."

He flipped it over and written on it was a symbol of the hat the man in the trench coat had on. Below the hat was the name 'Veto'. He got up and put the photo in his pocket. He walked a couple steps and stopped winsing in pain. He over did it running for too long. He back off and laned up against the tree next to him.

Blade pulled out the only pokemon he had with him.

Blade: " Come on out!" He through the pokeball up and a pokemon appeared.

Pokemon: "Luxray!"

Luxray looked at his trainer in fear when he saw the blood on his face.

Blade: " Is it really that notecable?" He said smiling.

Luxray: "Lux Luxray? (Ummmm... No not at all. Uhh... how... well how?)"

Blade: " Long story. Anyway, I think theres a town just up ahead and I kinda fucked up my legs. Do you think you can carry me there?"

Luxray: "Lux...ray... (I guess... I could...)"

Blade: " Fantastic."

Blade stopped leaning on the tree and leaned on Luxray. It hurt so intensly. "I might have sprained or broken it when i fell." Blade thought.

Blade got his leg around Luxray and sat on his lower back.

Luxray: "Lux? (Ready?)"

Blade: "Yeah. Lets go."

Luxray started walking torwards the town.

Soon Blade and Luxray walked into Violet City Pokemon Center. Everyone in the center gasped. Blade looked up at Nurse Joy. She had her hand over her mouth.

Blade: "Can I use your bathroom and wash up please?"

(Blade's POV)

She nodded her head and quickly walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Mouth still open. Luxray carried me over into the bathroom. Nurse Joy closed the door behind us and I locked it. I stood.

My right leg still hurt but my left one was all better. I put Luxray in his pokeball and turned the shower on. Luckaly i was carring a bag with extra cloths and supplies. I set my bag down and limped over to the mirror.

No wonder everyone gasped. The was blood all down my face, neck, and chest. It was also all over my hoody and shirt. The horazontal gash across my face stopped bleeding.

I got into the shower and washed everything. I got dryed off and slipped into new clothes. A blue T-shirt, Black and gray sripped hoody, Black jeans, and my red shoes.

I picked up my stuff and walked back out to Nurse Joy.

Me: " Can I get a room please?"

Nurse Joy: "Ummm... yeah sure."

She handed a key to me.

Nurse Joy: " First door on your left."

Me: "Ok thanks."

I walked up the stairs to my room. Man I havent stayed in a pokemon center sence I was a kid out on my journey. The room consisted of a bed, a dresser, a window, and a small bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and took out Luxray. I laid down on th bed and Luxray curled up next to me. Soon I passed out. I was cold that night so it was good that Luxray was next to me to keep me warm. (sigh) Not enough room though...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where do I go from here?

I woke up to the sunlight shinning through the window. Luxray was still sleeping next to me. I sat up and rubbed my face. "Ahhh! Shit!" I yelled waking Luxray. I had forgoten about the slash across my face.

Me: "Oh. Sorry Luxray. I forgot about this." I said pointing to the cut across my face.

Luxray nodded his head and layed back down. I reached for his pokeball on the dresser and put Luxray in it. I then steped out of the bed. My right leg still hurt like a mother fucker, but I still would manage to get around.

I limped over to the bathroom. I wash my face being careful not ot open my cut back up. I shaved my gotye off and jumped in the shower. After I was done I got out dried off and put my clothes back on. I picked up the rest of my shit including Luxray and limped down stairs.

I returded the key to Nurse Joy and limped out. By the side of the Pokemon Center was a sturdy looking stick. I picked it up and used it as a cane as I traveled back through the woods.

As I walked deeper into the woods I spotted a man in a brown trech coat checking out the spot that I landed on when I fell last night.

Me: " Can I help you sir?"

Man: " Im Officer Nicks. Who are you and have you seen a man with the name Blade?"

Me: "Yeah. I saw him over in Violet City's Pokemon Center."

Nicks: "Think you sir."

With that he left. I case you didn't read it correctly, I lied. When ever a Police Officer asks if you have seen "you" I would lie.

As the Officer left I kept limping torwards my extra crispy house. I looked like only the front was burnt up. Nobody was around so I went on in.

I walked into the livingroom. I sat down in my chair to think.

Me: " Where do i go from here?" I asked the picture sitting on the table next to the chair.

It was a picture of him, Luxray, and his other two pokemon, Umbreon and Charazard. He haddent had a pokemon battle in 6 years.

I looked over to the collection of badges across the room. I had all the Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova badges. I looked at his collection of Johto badges. I had two. The Storm Badge and the Mineral Badge.

After he got those badges I just stopped battling. Why? I was so good. Oh. I remember...

That was the year my parents started to fight. After the devorce, my mother got me. A month past by and life was getting better until...

(Flash Back)

X

I was in the car with my mom after a party.

Mom: "Did you have fun at the party today Blade?"

Me: "Yeah. Tommy is a cool guy. He let me have the biggest piece of his cake."

Mom: "Thats alot of suger. Just remember..."

CRASH!

X

Mom never did finish that sentence. She died that day in a car crash. A tear rolled down my check stinging my cut. But thats not the end of my past.

After my mother died, I want to live with my father in Kanto. My father had become an acoholic after my mother had left him. He didnt like pokemon battles. He saw it as a childs game. So I started to play football.

I was the best WR on the whole team. But It wasnt enough. 3 months on the team he left. He just got in his truck and left. I was so good, I could have gone pro, but after my father left, I lost interest. I loved my football days. I never saw my dad again.

My sister then took care of me until I was 18.

She got married to a guy named Mike. Mike seemed ok until one day I came home to my sister's dead body laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

The tears started to pour as I imaged the horrable images.

X

Mike was standing over her body with a blood covered sword.

Me: "Ahhh! Mike! What the hell!"

Mike: " Die!"

Mike slash down the side of my face as i stepped back to dodge the blow.

Suddenly Luxray Jumped onto Mike. Mike dropped the sword. Luxray was lached onto his arm defending his master. I picked up the sword as Mike reached for it.

Mike threw Luxray agaist the wall. Then I kick him in the face making him fall over onto his back. As he got on to his knees I put the end of the blade to his throught. He just grinned, callanging my to do it.

I dropped the sword and just as he thought i pussied out I kicked it into his heart. Tears rolled down my face as Mike fell and I looked back at my sister.

X

That was the last time I saw my sister or even had a pokemon battle. I never did complete my journey because of all those rough times. I slammed my fist down on the arm of the chair and stood.

I knew where to go from there.

I pulled my old bag from the closet. I went up stair and put clothes in it. I picked up all the badges I had and through them in. And lastly I put in Luxray's, Umbreon's, and Carazard's pokeballs in.

I was going to complete my master quest.

I walked out of my house and on the road to Violet City. On my there I looked over to Elm's house. Elm was sitting on the porch with him wife holding hands. I nodded my head and raised a fist in the air. He did the same in return.

It felt good it help him with his problems.

I was also going to have to train hard with my pokemon to get as good as I once was, but we'll get there.

20 minutes later.

I was walking down the road to Violet City when I saw a cute blonde girl training with a Quilava.

Blonde girl: "Hi im Melissa. You wanna battle?"

Me: "Yeah alright. Umbreon come on out!"

Umbreon poped out.

Umbreon: "Umbreon? (For a battle?)"

Me: "I know. Its been awhile. But im back in the game now!"

Umbreon: "Umbreon! (Yeah buddy!)"

Melissa: " Quilava, use flamethrower on Umbreon."

(Back gound music: Bridge Burning by Foo Fighters)

The flame shot from Quilava heading straight for Umbreon AND me.

Me: "Umbreon, dodge it and use quick attack!"

Umbreon swiftly moved to the side and like a bullet took off torwards Quilava. I did a spin move to dodge the flame. Melissa was to busy looking at me to see Umbreon hit Quilava dead on. KO!

Melissa: "Quilava return."

Me: "Umbreon return. Nice work."

Melissa: "Your Umbreon is really strong!"

Me: "Ha ha. Thanks. I've had him for 12 years."

Melissa: "Holy crap. How old are you?"

Me: "23."

Melissa: "Oh. Im 21." She skimmed me up and down, "You look good for 23."

WTF. 23 isnt that old. Is she trying to flirt with me?

Me: "Thanks, I think. You look DAMN good!"

Melissa: "Ha ha ha. Thank you. Would you like to travel with me?"

This is going fast. Yeah what the hell.

Me: "Hell yeah. I mean... Sure."

Melissa: "Tehe. Your funny. Lets go."

We walked all the way to Violet City together. I know she was hot and all, but damn, she could talk an ear off. She actualy wasnt even my type.

Anyway, we walked into the Pokemon Center. Everyone was still staring at me. Nurse Joy just smiled as we walked up to her.

Nurse Joy: "Looks like the town isnt use to you yet huh?"

Me: "Ha ha. Yeah. Can we stay the night please?"

Nurse Joy: "Of coarse. One room or two?"

I said "two" and Melissa said "one". Nurse Joy smiled.

Nurse Joy: "I have a room with two beds. Will that work?"

Me/Melissa: "Yes. Thank you."

Nurse Joy giggled and handed us a room key. When we got to the room she picked the bed on the left. I guess I was left with the bigger one.

Wait!

Bigger is better. Why would she give me the better bed if she had the first pick? What game was she playing? The nice card?

Well I guess I was bigger than her. Maybe she was just thinking that way.

Me: "Good night."

Melissa: "Good night."

She seemed a little disapointed, but I ignored it. A minute later and I was asleep.

Suddenly she was shaking me.

Melissa: "Wake up. Wake up."

Me: "I'm awake. I'm awake. What is it?"

Melissa: "There was a man just outside the window looking in at us."

Me: "What?"

I looked up to see a hat go down out of veiw. Veto.

Me: "Stay here."

I jumped out of bed and slipped on my shoes. I ran down the hall and out the Pokemon Center to see Veto climbing down a ladder that led to our room.

(Background music: The Beast by Tech N9ne)

I bolted at Veto full speed and blind sided him. I tackled him to the ground only to be kicked and thrown farther. Veto was behind me as I got up. He grabed my arms and held them tight so I couldnt move. Then he injected something into me and ran.

I felt like I was hammered, stumbling over trying to run after him. Then, darkness. In other words I blacked out.

Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

If you have read through this far, I thank you for reading. This new stuff has not been done before as pokemon fanfic, at least i dont think so. Im going to twist up this story more than, well, fuck. There are no words to describe it.

The chapters will be longer and a lot of shits about to happen. It all came to me one day and I started writting. So hold on and get the fuck ready! LETS GO!

Capter 3: The New Kid in Town

LOCATION: Violet City Cemetery

Thats right! :) Keep reading. It gets better. Dont worry.

Three Pokemon lay next to a grave labled "Blade Goldbolt". Under it "R.I.P."

Luxray: "I cant beleave he's gone."

Charazard: "I know. I wish I could have done something to prevent it, but..."

Umbreon just layed there in tears because his trainer, his "brother", his BEST friend was dead.

Charazard: "We should go now." Charazard lifted his huge body onto his feet.

Luxray: "Okay." Luxray got up then. "Come on Umbreon."

Umbreon did nothing.

Luxray to Charazard: "Man. Hes not taking this well at all."

Charazard to Luxray: "None of us are. Lets leave him alone for a while."

Charazard and Luxray walked away from the grave.

Luxray: "Umbreon was always closest to Blade."

Charazard: "Yeah."

Soon after... The two walked over to the gate to wait for Umbreon. He was still crying at the foot of Blade's grave.

Luxray: "I broke my promise to him."

Charazard: "What?"

Luxray: "My promise to him, I broke it." Charazard looked at him curiously. "Back when Mike died, I made a promise to Blade that I would alway pretect him. That I would always have his back. I broke that promise when that guy,Veto, poisoned him."

Hot tears rolled down Luxray's face.

Charazard: "No, do not blame yourself. Its not your fault. No body saw it coming. Not even Arceus himself could have stopped this from happening."

Umbreon: "Okay. Lets go."

Luxray: *sniff* "Are you all better buddy?"

Umbreon just walked off. Luxray and Charazard exchanged glances, then walked behind Umbreon.

Still reading this? Good. Here is your reward.

Meanwhile, under Blade's grave, something mysterious and magical was happening.

(X=Dream) (Blade's POV) :)

X

Dad: "...are my sons."

Dad handed me a picture. It was blury. I couldnt see it. I looked back up to my dad. He was talking but I coulnt hear anything. Did he say "sons"?

Me: "Dad? Dad!

He was starting to get blury too.

Dad: "E... Goldbolt."

Me: "Dad. What are you trying to say? Dad!"

Everything went dark.

X

I thought I woke up but everthing was dark. Am I blind? And Why do I feel so refreashed? GROWL. And hungery...

After feeling around, I found that I was clearly on a wooden surface. I reached my hand out. Just above me was a flat and smooth wooden surface. Uh oh. Not a good sign. I reached my hands out to my sides. Wood.

Me: "Ah shit. I was buried alive."

I better not waste my air. I moved fast and kicked the wood as hard as I could. Nothing. I kicked again. Nothing.

Shit.

I kicked repeatedly. It had to be 30 kicks before I almost gave up. Breathing hard I remembered where I was. 6 feet under. I had to keep my cool or I was going to lose all my air.

I kicked one last time with all my might.

CRACK!

Me: "Freedom at last."

I kicked two more times, splitting the wood above me in half.

I shifted to left side of the coffen and pulled down the right side of the coffen top, spilling dirt into the box.

I started to dig. I needed out quick. I could already feel the lack of air. About 2 feet up and my findgers were already hurting, but I was making progress. Dig dig dig dig dig.

About 1 foot left and something strange occured to me. When I woke up, I didnt feel any pain in my leg and my hair was a few inches longer. How the hell long was I asleep?

Finally I through a last punch up and broke through the surface. Freash air filled my lungs.

I was free.

I made the hole big enough to get my body out. I then placed my hands on the outside world and pulled myself up. The world seemed smaller.

I looked at my tomb stone. Theres not even a date on it. Bastards.

I looked down. By my foot was a silver Eevee. It must be rare. Sucks I dont have any pokemon or pokeballs.

The Eevee looked up at me and smiled big, shutting its eyes. I didnt even know this pokemon, yet it just walked on up to me without care. It was cute the way it smiled and wagged its tail, I had to admit.

I smiled back at the Eevee and petted it on the head.

Me: "Hello there little one. Did you see me come out of the ground?"

Eevee: "Eev.(Yup.)"

Me: "So you just decided to say hi to a stranger?"

Eevee: "Eevee eev eevee eev. (Yup. I didnt sence you as a bad person.)"

Me: "Ha ha. So do you have a trainer yet?"

Eevee: "Eevee eev. (No, but I have been traveling with this trainer.)"

Me: "Oh?"

Eevee: "Eev eevee eev eev. (Yeah. Her name is Leaf. She said I could follow her if I wanted. She is a nice human. Like you.)"

"Excuse me."

Eevee: "Eevee! Eevee eev? (Leaf! Where have you been?)"

Before me stood a young girl around my hight. She had on a blue top, a red skirt, blue socks, white and red shoes, black wrist bands on each wrist, and a safari hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it. She also had brown hair that came half way down her back and brown eyes. She also had a yellow one strap bag that likely held all her pokemon items.

Look up 'Pokemon Leaf Character' on google images to see who Im describing. ;)

Leaf: "Can you understand Eevee?"

Me: "Yeah. Can you too?"

Leaf: "No, but thats amazing that you can. I'm Leaf. Who are you?"

Me: "I know, Eevee told me, and I'm Blade."

Leaf: "Nice to meet you."

Me: "You too."

Then we shook hands. Her hand was warm and soft. I would say I was interested in her if wasnt 23.

I realized that she was interested in me when she snapped out of her trance and blushed. She had been staring into my eyes for about 20 seconds.

Me: "Um. You can let go of my hand now."

Leaf: "Uh. Opps." She returned her hand to its propper place, as her face got even more red.

Me: "Do you know how to get to the nearest Pokemon Center?" I tryed not to embarrass her anymore by changing the subject. I already knew where the Pokemon Center was.

Leaf: "Yeah. In fact I'm staying the night there anyway. Follow me!"

Me: "Okay. Come on Eevee."

Eevee: "Eevee. Eev vee. (Okay. So cute.)"

We began to walk to the pokemon center.

Me: "Whats the supose to mean?"

Eevee: "Eevee eevee eev. (Nothing. Just that you two are cute.)"

Me: "Dont get any ideas now."

Eevee: "Ee ee ee. Eevee. (Ha ha ha. Okay.)"

Leaf: "Hey. Whats she saying?"

Me: "Oh. Nevermind. I'll probly end up telling you later."

Leaf: "Okay, I guess..."

We walked into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy looked at me and didnt act like she remembered me. Weird. Everything was taller though. Did I shrink or something?

Me: "Can we get a room please?"

Nurse Joy: "Yeah, but we only have one room left avalable."

Me and Leaf exchanged glances and she gave me a nod.

Me: "Okay. We'll take it."

Nurse Joy: "Here is your room key. 3rd door on your right. Good night."

Me and Leaf: "Thank you. Good night."

We walked to our room and opened the door. One bed...

Me: "I'm going to go take a shower."

Leaf: "Okay. Hurry because I'm tired."

Hang onto your hat because things are about to get weird in a non-sexual way.

I walked into the small bathroom and turned the shower on. When it was warm enough, I jumped in. As I was washing myself I thought to myself, "If only I was 16 again. Oh well. Hey wait. What the fuck am I supose to change into now?"

I walked out of shower and turned the water off, only to find jeans, a white t-shirt, and a white and silver colored hoody folded with boxers and socks on top, all on the sink.

The window and the door was locked. How in the hell did that get there? On the back of the toilet was a blue one strap bag with nesecities in it.

But the weirdest part was when I looked in the mirror. Both scars on my face were completly gone. I was 16. I new because thats when I started growing my gotye and you could see the small hairs sprouting.

What is all this? A second chance? A do over? Maybe. I took the offer and put the clothes on, and deoderant, but not the hoody because, well, duh im going to bed.

Leaf!

It's not weird now. She saw me as a normal teenager and her hormones kicked in.

Hot damn! Whatever Veto did to me, may be the best thing to ever happen to me.

Oh shit. What happened to Melissa? And my pokemon?

I dont have any pokemon. What the hell am I supose to do now? Ah I'll figure it out.

I walked out of the bathroom. Play it cool. Leaf was reading a book waiting for me. She had taken her hat and clothes off and changed into PJ's. They were pink and warm looking. Then I relized I was staring.

Leaf: "What?" She threw her book onto her bag and climbed under the covers.

Me: "Me? Uh. Nothing. You just look pretty."

She again blushed and giggled.

Leaf: "Thank you. You dont look to bad yourself."

Me: "What? This old thing?"

Leaf: "Ha ha. Yup."

Eevee was at the foot of the bed enjoying herself to no end. Again, not sexualy. That will be later but probly not in this chapter.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. She turned the light off and turned over onto her side.

Leaf: "You smell good."

Me: "Ha ha. Thanks. So do you."

Leaf: "Hehe. Thank you."

Eevee got up and walked over to me and snuggled up with me.

Eevee: "Eevee eevee eev. (You guys are so cute.)"

She laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Leaf: "Awww. Looks like you got a new friend, or two. What did she say?"

Me: "That we're cute."

Leaf: "Oh." Her face lit up like a christmas tree.

Me: "Yeah, she does that. Anyway, it's time to get some sleep."

Leaf: "Oh. Okay. Good night."

Me: "Good night."

Leaf turned over and closed eyes as while Eevee moved closer to me. Soon I closed my eyes and was off to Dream World.

Meanwhile on Mt. Silver...

A boy with a hat, jacket, jeans, and shoes headed up the Mountain. He also had black hair and a Pikachu that followed him.

His name was Ash Ketchum.

He climbed up to the peak of the mountain to find a boy that looked alot like him, staring off into the darkness.

Ash: "Look Pikachu. There's someone else up here."

Ash walked up to the trainer. He too had a Pikachu. The boy turned to see Ash walking up to him.

Ash: "Hello, I'm Ash. Who are you?"

Red: "... Red."

Red pointed to Ashes Pikachu and Reds Pikachu started running super fast at it.

Ash: "Huh? Pikachu dodge it!"

Ashes Pikachu dodged the attack by jumping above it.

Ash: "So you wanna battle huh? Okay. Pikachu, Use Thunder Bolt."

Pikachu: "PiiikaaCHUUU!"

The Thunder Mouse released the electric lightning bolt across the snow striking the other Pikachu. The Pikachu fell back but got back up and ran to Red, then faced Pikachu with a grin on his face.

Red: "Bolt Tackle."

Ash: "We can beat that. Pikachu, use Bolt Tackle too. Full Force!"

Pikachu and Pikachu: "Pika pika pika pikapikapikapikaPIKA!"

The two Pikachus ran super fast torwards each other with electricity flying out their bodies. Suddenly the Pikachus collided, causing an explosion and a cloud of dust.

Ash: "Pikachu!"

When the cloud of smoke cleared, Ash's Pikachu was left standing while Red's Pikachu was knocked out. Red returned pikachu to it's ball.

Ash: "Pikachu! You did it!"

Pikachu: "Pika pi!"

Pikachu ran and jumped into Ash's arms.

Ash: "Ha ha. You were great."

Red walked away.

Ash: "Huh? Strange guy."

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

Ash: "Well. We better get back to Pallet town now. We gotta get to bed and pack for Unova tomarrow."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

The two then got up and flew of on Ash's Charazard's back.

The Day time came in Violet City. The Chatot were Chatoting outside the Pokemon Center. The Paliwag were playing the water. And the new life of Blade, I, has begun.

I opened my eyes to see the sunlight shining through the window. I was laying next to a beautiful girl with brown hair, and Eevee. Leaf and Eevee were still asleep.

The little silver fox was curled up next to my leg. Her fur shimmered in the light.

Leaf was a little closer. Her hands were over her heart and she was facing me. A strand of hair was hung over her face. I rached out and put it back in its rightful place, among the rest of her hair.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I started to piss. I noteced the blue bag on the toilet. I never looked in it last night.

I zipped up and took a look inside. There was more clothing, 5 Pokeballs, health items, a map of the Johto region, all my badges, a red hat with a white pokeball symbol on it, and a picture of me, Umbreon, Charazard, and Luxray.

That was the only thing wrong with the change. I lost my pokemon.

I wonder if I as asked, would Eevee come along with me. She wasnt caught yet and she seemed to enjoy my presence. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a trainer card. It was a picture of me now and the birth date was changed.

I reached into my other pocket and pulled out a, red and black brand new, Pokedex. I put the trainer card in my pocket and the Pokedex in my bag. Then put on my new hoddy and swung the bag over my sholder. I took a couple bars of soap, put them in my bag, and walked out of the bathroom.

Eevee was sitting on the floor, waiting for me. Leaf was sitting on the bed with her back in her hand.

Leaf: "Good morning. I'm going to go take a shower."

Me: "Morning."

She walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Moments later I heard the shower turn on. I looked back to Eevee, who was smiling at me.

Eevee: "Did you sleep well?"

Me: "Yeah. Did you?"

Eevee: "Yeah. Listen, theres something Leaf and I need to ask you, so I'll go first."

Me: "Okay. Go ahead."

Eevee: "May I join you as your pokemon?"

Me: "Yeah."

Eevee: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah. Glad to have you on my team, of one..."

Eevee: "Thank you so much. I'm your first Pokemon?"

Me: "No, But you are my only Pokemon I have right now. Long story."

Eevee: "Oh. Okay. Lets make it offical."

Me: "Alright."

I pulled out a pokeball. I kneeled down and tapped Eevee's head with the Pokeball. Eevee was pulled in and caught.

Thats one problem solved... I can face the gym leader now.

I brung Eevee back out. She jumped onto my arm and ran up it to my sholder, and pearched there.

Leaf: "Awww. You two are just so adorable!"

Me: "Huh? Oh. Thanks. I just caught her."

Leaf: "Cool. So are you going for gym battles?"

Me: "Yup, are you?"

Leaf: "No, I'm doing contests."

Me: "Oh thats cool. Have you won any yet?"

Leaf: "No, I actully havent competed in one yet."

Me: "Well I'm sure you will do great."

Leaf: "Thanks." She blushed a little. "How many Gym battles have you won?"

Me: "34."

Leaf: "What? 34? Holy crap. No way. Let me see the badges."

I smiled and pulled out all my badge cases. 8 Unova, 8 Kanto, 8 Hoenn, 8 Sinnoh, and 2 Johto badges.

Leaf: "Oh my god. Your good."

Me: "Thanks."

Leaf: "It's a little intimadating. Can I see you Pokemon?"

Me: "Um. Well. I kind of lost them."

Leaf: "How does one do that?"

Me: "Well..."

I told her everything that happened, leaving out my origanal age and my scars.

Leaf: "Oh my. I feel so bad for you. You really have no family left?"

Me: "None."

Leaf: "Well you do now." She leaned in and hugged me, then let go and said, "Why dont you come with me on my journey around Johto?"

Me: "Sure. I'd love that."

Leaf: "Really? Thats great! Lets go."

Me: "Alrighty."

We got up and walked out of the Pokemon Center with all our shit. I guess It was time to get started. But first we headed for the Sprout Tower.

On our way there... well... this happened.

"Leaf!" A boy and a girl came walking over to us.

The boy had on a black hat with a wide yellow stripe doing down the middle of it, a red jacket, black shorts, and red and white shoes. He also had black hair that came through his backwards hat and a silver back pack.

The girl had on a white hat, a red shirt, and over-alls. She also had red bows in her brown hair and a yellow back pack.

Leaf: "Oh hi! Blade, this is Ethan and Lyra."

Me: "Hello. I'm Blade."

Ethan/ Lyra: Nice to meet you."

Lyra: "Hey Leaf. Are you going to enter the contest over in Goldenrod City?"

Leaf: "Yeah. That will be my first contest. Are you two going to enter?"

Lyra: "I am, but Ethans not."

Ethan: "Yeah I'm going for Gym battles. I already got my first badge. Soon the world will be chanting the name, **Ethan Goldbolt."**

Goldbolt? Thats my last name. Could it be? Then I remembered my dream. When my dad said that I have a brother, E... Goldbolt. He's my brother! Holy crap!

Me: "How old are you Ethan?"

Ethan: "16. Why?"

Me: "Just curious."

This means he was born when I was 7. He couldnt be. Thats when my parents were still together.

Leaf: "Blade here has 34 Badges."

Ethan: "Holy crap!"

Lyra: "Impressive." I couldnt help notice Lyra skim me over.

Ethan: "We should have a battle."

Blade: "Um. Okay but I only have one now."

Ethan: "Thats Okay. Me too."

Blade: "I should worn you, I've never lost a battle."

Ethan: "Niether have I."

I figured.

We walked over to the public battlefield. Lyra and Leaf watched from a distance.

Me: "Lets go, Eevee!" I threw Eevee's pokeball in the air. The white light that came from the pokeball formed Eevee's shape.

Ethan: "Come on Quilava!" Quilava popped out of its pokeball and growled at Eevee, who looked a little confused.

Me: "Are you ready to battle Eevee?"

Eevee: "Eev. Eevee eev. (Um. I guess so.)"

Me: "Good."

Ethan: "Yo. We doin' this thing or what?"

Me: "Well arnt we the eager one? Yeah lets do it!"

Ethan: "Alright. Quilava, use Ember." Quilava launched small balls of fire at Eevee.

Me: "Dodge it and use Quick Attack."

Eevee moved faster than a Liepard. She moved to the side and ran full speed at Quilava. Before Quilava had time to react, he was hit hard, causing him to fly back.

Me: "Now use Bite!"

Eevee bit down hard on Quilava's sholder. Quilava let out a screech, then collapsed. He was knocked out.

Leaf: "Wow."

Lyra: "That was fast."

Ethan: "Uh. Holy crap. Quilava are you okay?"

Me: "Good job Eevee. I had no idea you were so strong. Return." A red light came out of the Pokeball and pulled Eevee inside.

Ethan: "You did your best Quilava. Return." The red light pulled Quilava inside his Pokeball.

I walked up to Ethan.

Me: "I'm sorry man. I did not know she was that strong and fast."

Ethan: "It's okay. None of us saw that coming. Was that your first battle with Eevee?"

Me: "Yup."

Leaf and Lyra walked up.

Leaf: "You did it." She hugged me.

Lyra: "Yeah. You did really well. I understand how you got 34 badges."

She released the hug.

Leaf: "Sorry you lost Ethan."

Ethan: "It happens."

Lyra: "Well. I'm going to Goldenrod City. I'll see you there. By the way, the contest is in 10 days so you better get there fast."

With that, she walked off.

Leaf: "10 days. Okay."

Ethan: "Yeah. I sould get going too. I'm heading to Azalea Town for the Hive badge. Lets meet up in Goldenrod City. Maybe I'll enter that contest. See yall!"

He walked off.

Leaf: "So. Those are my friends. Do you like them?"

Me: "Yeah. They seem nice. Okay. Lets go to that tower now."

Leaf: "Okay."

We then headed torwards the tallest building the town. As we walked in, we looked around.

The room was large, in the center was a large rectangular beam that wobbled continuosly. The wooden floor were waxed and shiny. The walls were like paper with wood around it. There were about 5 or 6 other people standing around, looking at the giant, swerving, wooden beam.

Leaf: "Wow. Look at the size of that beam."

Me: "It goes all the way up to the top of the tower and continues to swerve. That beam is where the tower gets its name from. The beam resembles, the Pokemon, Bellsprout's body, the way they wobble is similar. Thats where they came up with the name "Sprout Tower"."

Leaf: "How do you know all that?"

Me: "I've been around."

Leaf: "Smarty. Let's go up and see the Elder."

Me: "Who is that?"

Leaf: "The reason I brought you here."

She explained him as we went up tower to the top floor.

Leaf: "The Elder is an old monk who live at the top of this tower. He will battle you to see if your worthy of battling Falkner, the Pokemon Gym Leader of Violet City. Now whos been around? Ha ha."

Me: "I guess the both of us. Ha ha."

You: "Thats not funny..." Good thing we cant hear you. :)

We walked all the way up to the top floor. Just as I said, the beam was still wobbling. An old man dressed in purple and yellow robes had just ended his battle with a red headed boy anound our age. The boy had long darkish red hair, and had on a red and either black or dark blue clothes on. He didnt look to happy.

Leaf: "Oh. It looks like the Elder it done battling with that boy. Your up next."

Me: "Yup."

The Elder then started talking to the boy.

Elder: "You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good... Take this **Technical Machine**."

The Elder handed the boy a disk.

Elder: "However, you should care more about your Pokemon. The way you treat your Pokemon can be too harsh... Remember Silver, Pokemon are not tools of war..."

Silver them turned away and search for something in his bag and started talking to himself.

Silver: "... Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be nice to Pokemon... They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokemon that win every time. The rest of them dont mean anything to me."

I was about to say something to him, but he jumped out the window using Escape Rope. Silver huh? I've got the feeling we'll run into him again.

Leaf stayed by the beam while I approached the Elder.

Me: "Hello." He nodded and said...

Elder: "So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokemon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokemon!" He held up a Pokeball.

Me: "You bet! Come on out Eevee!"

We both threw our Pokeballs up in the air and both Pokemon came out. A Bellsprout appeared out of his Pokeball as Eevee appeared out of her's. Eevee was so excited to see me she ignored the other Pokemon and ran to me, jumping into my arms.

Eevee: "Eevee eevee eev. Eevee, eev eevee eev eevee eevee eevee! (Thank you so much. Please, dont put me back in that prison ever again!)"

Me: "Ahaha. Maybe. Anyway, we've got a battle to win." I pointed to Bellsprout and Elder, who was now smiling.

Eevee: "Eev eevee. (I'm on it.)"

Me: "Okay." I set Eevee down. "You ready Elder?"

Elder nodded his head.

Me: "Okay, Eevee, use Quick Attack on Bellsprout!"

Eevee zipped across the floor to Bellsprout. Before Elder or Bellsprout had any time to react, Eevee tackled Bellsprout, knocking him out instantly. Eevee then ran back over to my side as Elder's jaw dropped and eyes widened.

Elder: "Now thats a fast Eevee. Bellsprout, return."

Me: "Yeah. I should probly tell you, I beaten 34 Gyms already, but if you want to continue... "

Elder: "I do. Lets go, Bellsprout!"

Another Bellsprout? Okay...

Bellsprout appeared in front of Elder.

Me: "Eevee, use Take Down!"

Eevee ran back down to the 2nd Bellsprout.

Elder: "Use Razor Leaf on it's feet."

Bellsprout did as he was told as Eevee jumped and slammed her head into Bellsprout's, knocking him out as well. Wow. Eevee really is strong. She again returned to my side.

Elder: "Bellsprout, return. Alright, I'll give it one more try."

Me: "You can try your best, it might be fun, but you'll go down to defeat before you've begun." :)

Elder grinned.

Elder: "Come on out Hoothoot!"

The owl like Pokemon appeared in front of Elder.

Elder: "This is where the real battle begins. Hoothoot, use gust."

The mini bird jumped up and flapped its tiny wings as hard as it could, knocking Eevee off balance.

Me: "Eevee, stand your ground, then use Quick Attack, jump into the air, and turn it into a Take Down!"

Eevee got back up and held her ground. As soon as the gust stopped, Eevee took off torwards Hoothoot. She jumped as Hoothoot use another Gust, but she was too fast and took down Hoothoot. KO!

Elder: "Hoothoot return." The red light pulled Hoothoot back into its Pokeball.

Eevee jumped into my arms.

Me: "We did it Eevee!"

Leaf: "Allright Blade! you did it!"

She hugged me squishing Eevee between us.

Eevee: "Eev vee! (Oh jeez!)"

Leaf released the hug. Eevee climbed up me a perched herself onto my sholder. Then Elder spoke.

Elder: "Hmmm... The way you battle is quite elegant. You should be able to stand up to Falkner. And you should be able to make good use of this..."

He handed me a disk labled "TM70".

Me: "Thanks... What is it?"

Elder: "It is a **Technical Machine** called **Flash. **Take it with you! When a Pokemon learns Flash, you can illuminate caves no matter how dark they may be."

Me: "Alright! I can face Falkner now!"

I ran out of there so fast I didnt even thank Elder for TM70. I ran out the doors and ran over to the Gym. Leaf ran out just in time to see where I was going and ran after me.

Leaf: "Where did he get so much energy?"

I haddent been this excited sence the first time I won a Gym Battle. I walked into the Gym and approached a man with blue hair and blue clothes on.

Me: "Hello. Im Blade and I would like a Gym Battle please."

"Uh. Okay. I'm the Gym Leader, Falkner."

Falkner: "I specalize in flying type Pokemon. Follow me to my battle field please."

Just then Leaf rushed in out of breath.

Leaf: "Holy Miltank. When did you learn to run like that?"

Me: "Football. Lets go."

Leaf: "(Huff, huff, huff) Okay."

We walked as we talked.

Falkner: "So did you want a battle as well?"

Leaf: "No sir. I'm a coordinater."

Falkner: "Ah. I see. Blade, do you only collect shiny Pokemon?"

Me and Leaf: "Shiny Pokemon?"

Falkner: "Yes. That Eevee on your sholder. It's silver instead of brown. Thats whats called a shiny Pokemon."

What am I in? A video game?

Me: "Oh. I didnt know that. Cool."

We entered the statium. Leaf walked up the the steps and sat on the stands to watch the battle. Falkner stood on the opposite end of the field.

Eevee jumped off my sholder and stood in front of me.

Falkner: "Lets do this Pidgey!"

The small bird came out of its Pokeball.

Falkner: "Pidgey, use Wing Attack."

The Pidgey took flight and dove right for Eevee."

Me: "Use Bite."

Eevee jumped and bit down hard on Pidgey's wing and flipped the bird into the wall, breaking it a little.

Falkner: "My word!"

Me: "Didnt see that coming..."

Eevee: "Eev eev eevee eevee eevee. (That was like a natural reflex.)"

Leaf: "Go Eevee?"

Me: "Woopps."

Falkner returned the knocked out Pidgey to its Pokeball.

Falkner: "Well, Blade, I must apologize. I under estimated you and your Eevee. But get ready cause I wont go down easy! Come on out Pidgeotto!"

A bigger bird with yellow head feathers came out. Finally, a challange.

Me: "Lets go! Eevee, use Take Down!"

Eevee ran torwards Pidgeotto at full speed.

Falkner: "Peck."

Pidgeotto's beak glowed white and grew. As soon as Eevee tryed to use Take Down, Pidgeotto used Peck, hitting Eevee. Eevee flew back and hit the ground hard.

Eevee: "Eeee. (Owww.)"

Falkner: "Use Peck again."

Me: "Dodge it and use Bite!"

Pidgeotto's beak grew and glowed as he tryed to attack Eevee but missed. Eevee rolled over, dodging the attack and causing Pidgeotto to slam his head on to ground. Eevee got back up and bite down on Pidgeotto's sholder.

Pidgeotto took flight with Eevee still latched onto him.

Pidgeotto: "Pidgeotto! (Get off!)"

Eevee then flipped up onto Pidgeotto's back and bit down on it's neck. Pidgeotto let out a screech dove down. Rocks flew as Pidgeotto hit the ground and a cloud of dust covered the two Pokemon.

Me: "Eevee!"

Falkner: "Pidgeotto!"

Leaf: "Uh!"

The cloud of dust cleared and the one standing was Eevee. Pidgeotto was laying down with a dazed look on his face. Knocked out!

Falkner: "Gah. Pidgeotto return." He put him in his Pokeball.

Me: "Yeah Eevee! You did it!"

Falkner: "For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird Pokemon..."

Just then Eevee turned to me and Leaf, who had walked over, and fell over, knocked out.

Me: "Oh no Eevee."

I ran over to her an d picked her up in my arms. She opened her eyes a little.

Me: "Are you okay?"

Eevee nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was just tired, thats all.

Leaf: "Is she okay?"

Me: "Yeah. She just a little sleepy."

I got up and walked back over to Falkner, who still haddent stopped talking about his father.

Falkner: "... But a defeat is a defeat. All right. Take this offical Pokemon Leauge Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge."

He handed me and upside down U shaped, sky blue, metal badge.

Falkner: "There are Pokemon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. Make good use of them! As for your next move... I would suggest Azalea Town. Good luck!"

He left in a hurry, for some reason, so we headed over to the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy: "Your Pokemon is almost ready."

Me: "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Suddenly, Leaf's Pokegear began to ring. And she answered it...

Nurse Joy: "Here is you Eevee!"

Me: "Thanks."

I grabbed the Pokeball and brung out Eevee.

Eevee: "Thank you."

Me: "Your Welcome. Anyway, good news! You dont have to be in your Pokeball anymore. You can sit on my sholder."

Eevee: "Really? I can?"

Me: "Yup." I patted my sholder.

She ran up my arm and rested on my sholder. She rubbed her head against mine.

Eevee: "Oh. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Me: "Ha ha. No problem."

Leaf: "Um. I dont want to break up this love fest or anything but I got some bad news."

Me: "Really? What is it?"

Leaf: "That was Lyra. She said the contest is in 3 day from now."

Me: "What? I thought it was 10?"

Leaf: "So did every one else, but I guess they resceduled."

Me: "Oh man that sucks. Well I guess you wont be coming with us to Azalea Town."

Leaf: "Huh?"

Me: "Yeah. You gotta get to Goldenrod fast."

Leaf: "How?"

Me: "Its not far from here. If you hurry, you can get there by night fall."

Leaf: "What about you?"

Me: "I'll be fine. I got Eevee. This may be your first not pass that up. If I hurry I could make to it."

Leaf: "Okay. We better hurry then!"

Me: "Yeah. Lets go."

We ran through Violet City to the Gate leading to Goldenrod City.

Me: "Here we are. And here you bag."

Leaf: "Thanks. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Me: "Yeah. I'm good. Now hurry."

Leaf: "Okay." She turned and tooked a couple steps but then, "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

She turned back to me and walked back up to me. She placed one hand on my cheek and pressed her lips against mine.

Holy hell. She was kissing me! Her lips were soft and delectable. She then pulled away.

She then walked away blushing like hell and smiling like she just ate a huge bowl of candy. She walked into the gate and disappeared from vision.

I walked away as well. I turned to Eevee on my sholder, who smiling even bigger then Leaf.

Me: "Do she-?"

Eevee just giggled and looked away.

Me: "Did she just?"

Eevee: "Yup."

Me: "Huh."

Eevee: "Yeah. Who know?"

Me: "Yeah. Okay. I wonder."

Eevee just giggled and looked ahead. Well look at me now. 35 badges and soon 36. Off to Azalea Town! Yeah!

Me: "Yeah! Lets go! Azalea Town, here we come!" I started running down the path to Azalea Town.

ZBargher: I know I said Lemons, but... What can I say. The chapter is to long? Oh well. I'll put it in the next chapter. I promise. Stick around. Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

How was that last Chapter? Good? I thought so. Well your back for more. Thats what counts. I guess...

Chapter 4: Pokemorph'n it up

Soon after Leaf left, Blade and Eevee headed torwards Azalea town. On there way they found themselves at a Pokemon Center for the night nearing Union Cave. The path they were on was full of tall trees, and new born Pokemon.

Meanwhile, somewhere along the path...

A Tribe, called The Eeveelution Pokemorphs, sat around their fire.

The Tribe was deep in the forest and consisted of 6 different people. 3 boys and 3 girls. The 3 boys names were Umbreon, Leafeon, and Jolteon. The girls names were Espeon, Glaceon, and Flareon. Wait, what? Those are Pokemon names.

((( If you have as much common sence as me, you can see where this is leading. Yup! We're going to visit the Pokemorphs. :) For those of you who dont know what a Pokemorph is, its a Pokemon turned into a human. )))

The six of them all had crystals tied around their necks by a small, blue, thread.

(Umbreon's POV) (((By the way. This is NOT Blade's Umbreon.)))

Espeon bickered over Jolteon's prankster attitude and how Leafeon would always Laugh at his tricks. Jolteon had always been, and always will be a prankster. I just sat down here while everyone talked. I normaly didnt say anything ever. Glaceon had been just a little less quiet. She was just shy, but she normaly said something everyday. Flareon was the one who alway tried calming down Espeon.

Flareon: "Calm down Espeon. He does this to everyone, not just you."

Espeon: "No. I'm putting a stop to his childish games, here and now!"

Leafeon: "Ha ha. Good luck with that."

Jolteon: "Yeah. Thats not happening anytime soon, honey bunch."

Espeon: "Dont be such a dick or you will never find a mate!"

Jolteon: "Well let me just call you Hot Line. 1-800-BiOtch!"

Espeon: "Grrr."

Leafeon: "Ha ha ha."

Flareon: "Come on you guys."

Glaceon: "Please dont fight." She uttered.

Espeon: "Yeah. Make like Umbreon, and shut the fuck up!"

All eyes turned to me. I didnt know what to say.

Me: "Oh. Um. What?"

Everyone turned away.

Flareon started talking to Espeon quietly, then something caught my eye. Jolteon was charging up his fingers for an electric shock. While Espeon's back was turned, Jolteon charged up and poked Espeon in the ass, then sat back down in his spot. Espeon jumped and yelped.

Leafeon and Jolteon: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I couldnt help smirk...

I looked over to Glaceon. She was also holding back a smile and looking down. Good idea. I too looked away hoping Espeon wouldnt see my smirk. Oh look! A Full Moon!

Espeon: "God Damn it Jolteon! I'm gunna kick your ass!"

I turned back to see Flareon holding Espeon back by wrapping her arms around her waste. Flareon was struggling with her tiny arms.

Jolteon: "Take it easy Lou Ferrigno."

Leafeon: "Ha ha. Yeah even Umbreon thought that was funny."

All eyes again turned to me, except for Glaceon. She was still looking down, but she was blushing now. Huh. Weird.

Me: "Again, what?"

Espeon: "Pay attention!"

I sank in my seat as she scolded me.

Leafeon: "Alright! Thats enough! It's just about bed time now. Lets get some rest and finish this tomarrow. I sence an Eevee in the area and I down want any visiters. We dont want to be open to the public. Good night all."

Leafeon walked off to his hut as Flareon stopped holding onto Espeon. Flareon then got up and walked over to her hut. The two enemys glared at each other as Glaceon and I got up to go to our huts.

Glaceon: "Good night you two." She turned to me and smiled while blushing, "Good night Umbreon."

She walked to her hut.

Me: "Good night Glaceon!" I called as her door closed shut. I turned back to Espeon and Jolteon."

Espeon: "This isnt over."

Jolteon: "Whatever you say sweet cheeks. *wink*" He walked off to his hut.

Espeon turned to me.

Espeon: "Can you believe that guy?"

Me: "Dont be too hard on him. Jolteon is a joker. Thats how he channels his emotions. He doesnt mean any harm."

Espeon: "I still dont like it."

Me: "Well you cant change it."

Espeon: "Watch me."

She walked off into her hut.

Me: "What's she up to?"

Meanwhile, Back wth Blade and Eevee...

(Blade's POV)

Me: "You okay Eevee?"

Eevee: "*sniff* Yeah. Why?"

Me: "You have been sniffing the air sence we got on the route and you havent even touched your food."

We were in the eating room at the Pokemon Center. Eevee had Pokemon food and I had chicken. Or Pidgey. ? Scary...

Eevee: "There is such a familiar sent in the air."

Me: "Well, eat up. We have a big day ahead of us tomarrow."

Eevee: "Okay."

We finished our meals and decided to take a short walk before going to bed. We went back to the path we were on before.

Me: "Your still doing it."

Eevee: "I cant help it. *sniff* *sniff*. It's so close."

She sniffed and turned her head torwards the forest to the left.

Eevee: "It's coming from there." She started to walk away.

Me: "Hey. Dont wonder off on your own."

Eevee: "Then follow me."

Me: "It's getting dark."

Eevee: "Suit yourself."

Me: "Gah. Fine. Lets go."

Eevee: "Follow me."

We walked for what seemed like hours. The wind was cold. I looked at my Pokedex. It said it was 32 degrees out. We probly should go back now. I looked at the moon (At the same time as Umbreon). It was full. It was definitely night time now.

Me: "Alright Eevee. It's time to go back now."

Eevee: "No, wait. Look. Its a fire."

Me: "It's a Bombfire. Well i'll be damned. There is life out here."

Eevee: "Lets go check it out."

Me: "Right."

We walked over to the fire. It was in the center of six different huts that circled it.

Eevee: "Eevee! (Hello!)"

"Ah damn it! Come out guys. We've got company." A voice called from a hut.

A boy with Green hair walked out of the hut that said it. Another boy with Blonde spiked hair come out of the hut next to his. Next stepped out a girl with long Red hair and a girl with a little shorter Purple hair. Next another boy stepped out. He had deep black hair. Lastly a girl with Blue hair peaked out of the hut next to me and Eevee.

"I am Leafeon." Spoke the green haired boy.

Leafeon: "This is Jolteon, Espeon, Flareon, Umbreon, and, peaking out is, Glaceon. Welcome. This is our Pokemorph Tribe."

Me: "Um. Okay. But why do you all have Pokemon's names?"

Jolteon: "Because we are Pokemon." He smiled as his cheeks fluttered with electricity.

Leafeon: "Yes. You dont know what a Pokemorph is do you?

Me: "No. Ha ha. I dont, but I have a feeling it's cool."

Espeon: "Quite."

Flareon: "A Pokemorph is a Pokemon turned into a Human."

Me: "Woh. That's possable?"

Eevee: "Eevee. (Apparently.)"

Me: "That's awsome!"

Leafeon: "Yes. Well, we would prefer it if you didnt tell anyone."

Me: "Sure."

Leafeon: "Fantastic. Welcome to The Eeveelution Pokemorph Tribe, visiter!"

Me: "Thank you. I just have one request."

Leafeon: "Oh?"

Me: "Yeah. We need a place to stay tonight."

Leafeon: "Not a problem. Umbreon?"

Umbreon: "Sure you two can stay in my hut."

Me: "Okay. Thanks."

Jolteon: "Just watch out for Espeon and her zapped ass."

Espeon: "Oh. Quit being a child already!"

Jolteon: "Yes sir!"

Espeon: "Grrr."

Flareon: "Not this again."

Me: "Did I walk in on something weird?" I whispered to Umbreon.

Umbreon: "Yup." He whispered back.

Leafeon: "Ha ha ha. Alright everyone get to bed. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Leafeon, Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, Jolteon, and Us all went into our huts.

The hut was big and made of straw going verticaly. In it, the walls were spray painted horizontal black stripes. On the celing was a Ying-Yang. Umbreon pulled out a sleeping bag and handed it to me. He then slipped into the already open one. I opened mine and layed down in it. Eevee curled up next to me.

Me: "So how did you turn into a human in the first place."

Umbreon: "This crystal." He reached in his shirt to pull out a clear cryatal hanging around his neck on a peice of thread.

Me: "Wow. Cool. I still dont understand..."

Umbreon: "This is magical crystal. By putting this on a pokemon, it will turn it into a human. We all have one and dont take them off, so we are always in our human forms."

Me: "That is cool. So you all can understand Eevee just like me."

Umbreon: "Yes. You can understand Pokemon?"

Me: "Yup."

Eevee: "So can you turn me into a human?"

Me: "What? You want to be a human?"

Eevee: "Yeah. I've always wondered what it was like."

Umbreon: "We can do that. I'll just need to get on from Leafeon's hut. I'm sure he will let you have it, so long as no one, but Blade, knows you really an Eevee."

Eevee: "We'll keep it on the down low."

Me: "Wait, what about Gyms and the Pokemon League?"

Umbreon: "She will be able to do those things too. She'll just have to take off the necklace and poof. She'll be Eevee again."

Eevee: "See it'll be fine."

Me: "Okay. I guess. If thats what makes you happy Eevee."

Eevee: "It would very much so."

Me: "Alright. Lets do it."

Umbreon: "Okay. I'll talk to Leafeon tomarrow."

Eevee: "Thank you. And thank you, Blade, for letting me."

Umbreon and me: "No problem."

Me: "So. Your really an Umbreon?"

Umbreon: "Yes. Why?"

Me: "I use to have an Umbreon."

Umbeon: "Really?"

Eevee: "What happened to it?"

Me: "Yup. The truth is that I got poisoned by a man named Veto. I thought I was dead, and appearently, so did others. I woke up underground in a coffen. I broke out and dug my way up to the surface. Thats when I met you, Eevee. Anyway, I never saw Umbreon, Charizard, or Luxray again. Which are my other Pokemon. I'm still looking for them and a girl named Melissa."

Eevee: "Wow."

Umbreon: "Yeah. Heavy."

Me: "Yeah. They were all SO strong too. I won 34 badges with them. Now I'm up to 35, thanks to you, Eevee." :)

Umbreon: "Well, I hope you find them."

Me: "Thanks."

Eevee: "Who is Melissa?"

Me: "She was traveling with me at the time. I think she may have my Pokemon."

Umbreon: "There was a girl that was murdered out in woods not to long ago. Leafeon made us hide and-"

Me: "Wait, what? Describe her."

Umbreon: "She had **Blonde** hair, **skinny**, and bloody. I think she was also **21** years of age. Come to think of it, I think her name did begin with an **M**."

Me: "Oh crap. Thats probly her."

Umbreon: "Sorry to disapoint you."

Me: "No no. It's alright. I just dont know what to do now."

Eevee: "Sleep?"

Me: "Yeah. That may be good."

Umbreon: "Alright. Lets get some shut eye now. You'll need it tomarrow, Eevee. Your first transformation takes alot out of you. Espeon even fainted."

Eevee: "I dont think I'll faint, but okay."

Umbreon: "Okay. Good night."

Me and Eevee: "Good night."

Eevee came in closer to me and closed her eyes. Umbreon and I closed our eyes too. I guess its off to dream land.

(((From now on, when I use a V, it means it's a different place.)))

V

(Not Blade's POV)

"Sir. We have killed the one you told us about."

Me: "Good work **Caliver**. Was she a problem?"

Caliver: "No sir. Melissa didnt tell anyone about your murder."

Me: "Exellent. My plan is coming together perfectly."

Caliver: "But there is a slight problem."

Me: "Oh?"

Caliver: "Yes. I was not there but **Ignitus** was."

Me: "I see. Ignitus! Come here please!"

The black haired servent walked over as the shady, blue haired man, Caliver, stepped away.

Ignitus: "Yes **Lord Veto**?"

Me: "What problem did you have with this Melissa girl?"

Ignitus: "Well, you see sir. The Pokemon excaped."

Me: "WHAT!"

Ignitus: "*gulp* Uh yes sir. The Pokemon rode off on Charizard's back."

Me: "Whos fault was this!"

Ignitus: "Shiro's fault, my Lord."

I got up and walked over to the boy shaking in his boots. I pulled out my sword a swipped his head clean off. Blood splattered all over the castle walls.

Me: "Now!" I turned to the rest of the men in the room. "If I dont get those Pokemon by the end of the month, you will all end up like Shiro! Do I make myself clear!"

Everyone: "Sir, yes sir!"

All the men left then, leaving me to my thoughts.

With those Pokemon I could rule all of Kanto and Johto. I must have them. I could care less about any other life that helps me. I only have 8 men left in my castle. They better get me those pokemon, or I will kill all of them and anyone who gets in my way."

V

(Leaf's POV)

Me: "Finally, I made it. Goldenrod City."

I walked past the gate and into the City. There wasnt as many people as I thought. It was night time though. According to my map, the Pokemon Center was right down the street. Lyra was probly waiting for me there. She said she would be.

I wonder how Blade was doing? He was strong, he would be fine. He was so cute too. I hope he liked the kiss. I want him so bad. The best part is, he likes me too. I think. Oh well.

I got to focus on my upcoming contest. With Chikorita's Magical Leaf, we'll win for sure. I can feel it. My first contest. I've gone so far from home.

I walked into the Pokemon Center to see Lyra stand up and walk over to me.

Lyra: "Hey. You made it."

Me: "Yup. Aint no stopping me and Chikorita."

Lyra: "Yeah. Ha ha. Lets go up to the room."

Me: "Oh? We have the same room?"

Lyra: "Yeah I got the last one. This place is packed for the Contest."

Me: "Okay. Lets go."

When we got in the room I saw there were two beds and one bathroom. We closed the door and jumped into our beds.

Lyra: "So. Blade is cute huh?"

Me: "Lyra!"

Lyra: "Ha ha. I've seen the way you look at him."

Me: "Well, yeah. We sort of, kissed today."

Lyra: "No way. When? Where? How? Good or bad?"

Me: "Ha ha ha. Just as I left, I leaned in and kissed him. Then I walked away. I didnt look back. It was good. It just felt right to kiss him."

Lyra: "How adorable. I thought you were after Ethan back when we got our pokemon from Elm."

Me: "Nah. He isnt bad looking but..."

Lyra: "Well. I like him."

Me: "Really? You and Ethan?"

Lyra: "Yeah. He's so nice and has a great personality. Cute too. Cute is good."

Me: "Te he. I think you two would make a good couple."

Lyra: "Thanks. I think you and Blade would make a good couple too."

Me: "Thanks. Me too."

I wonder if he's thinking about me right now?

V

(Blade's POV)

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag, but just couldnt get to sleep. Suprisingly, Eevee and Umbreon didnt wake up in all the rukus I was making. I stood and walked out of the hut. I walked over to a far awayish tree. I unzipped and strarted pissing away.

When I was finished, I turned back to the huts. Leafeon was next to the fire with his arms crossed, looking at the moon. I walked over to him.

Me: "Cant sleep?"

Leafeon: "Oh. Blade. I didnt know anyone was up. No, I cant sleep."

Me: "Girl trouble?"

Leafeon: "Yeah. How did you know?"

Me: "Thats why I cant sleep."

Leafeon: "Oh."

Me: "Yeah. So who is she?"

He waved me in closer and whispered.

Leafeon: "Flareon."

Me: "I see. Well she is an attractive girl."

Leafeon: "Yeah. I cant get her out me mind."

Me: "It happens to everyone."

Leafeon: "Yeah. How bout you? Who you got on your mind?"

Me: "Oh, just a girl named Leaf."

Leafeon: "She cute?"

Me: "Very. She kissed me today and I just cant get her out of my mind."

Leafeon: "Looks like see want to be more than just 'a girl'. She wants to be 'the girl'."

Me: "Yup. She might be one day. Anyway, does Flareon know?"

Leafeon: "No."

Me: "Maybe you should tell her how you feel."

Leafeon: "Yeah. I might."

We looked back up at the moon.

Me: "Eevee wants to become a human."

Leafeon: "I figured she would. She can. Just make sure she doesnt let the other humans know about this place."

Me: "I wont."

Leafeon: "I'll give a crystal tomarrow. Lets get some shut eye till then."

Me: "Alright. See you tomarrow."

Leafeon: "Good night."

We went back into our own huts and fell asleep.

X

A beautiful young woman stood in the doorway. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and perfect breasts. She also had on a red and blue dress. I couldnt controll myself on what I was doing. I couldnt move yet I was.

Me: "Wow. You look, stop eating hot. Which is like, the highest level of hotness."

?: "Ha ha. Thanks. You ready?"

Me: "Yeah." I put down a plate of food and stood."

Leaf and Lyra walked up from behind her.

Leaf: "Oh my god."

Lyra: "You look absolutly stunning, Eve."

Eve: "Thanks. You both look fantastic too."

It was true. Lyra was dressed up in a black dress. Leaf was in a blue dress that sparkled.

Lyra and Leaf: "Thank you."

Ethan walked up then. He was in a tux. Why was everyone all dressed up?

Ethan: "Nice job."

Lyra: "Thanks. You too."

Leaf: "Yeah. You look pretty good too."

Ethan: "Thanks. Lets go. Dont want to be late."

I looked down. I wasnt dress like them. What is going on? I still cant control my actions.

Leaf: "Come on, Blade. Lets go." She grabbed my hand and I followed her out of the room.

Eve: "You guys are so cute. Te he."

Me: "Thanks, Eve."

Leaf: "Thats what I think."

I held her close. She smiled up at me, and I did the same in return.

Suddenly blackness.

X

I woke up in the hut. Eevee was shaking me to get up.

Eevee: "Wake up!"

Me: "Huh? What is it?"

Eevee: "The ceremony's about to begin."

Me: "Okay?"

Eevee: "Oh my. Have you forgotten? I'm going to be turned into a human. Come on. Lets go. Lets go. Lets go. Lets go!"

Me: "Oh. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay!"

Eevee ran out of the hut and to the others. I guess it was just a dream. I've basicly forgot it already anyways.

I got up and walked out of the hut to see Umbreon, Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Jolteon standing with backs to me. Leafeon and Eevee stood, facing the others. I walked over next to Umbreon.

Leafeon: "... never to tell any other human about this transformation?"

Eevee: "I do."

(((Ha ha. Get it? Like a wedding. Lol. I crack myself up sometimes. Just kidding. I dont actully find that funny...)))

Leafeon: "Very well. Take this with you everywhere."

He put the necklace around Eevee's neck. The crystal glowed a bright white. Suddenly, Eevee's body glowed white, like she was evolving, but...

She appeared out of the glow and a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed, young woman. Where does that sound familiar? She had on short shorts, a white top and red and white shoes. She looked exactally like a human. Flawless.

Eevee: "Wow. This is weird."

She was looking herself over. She looked at her small hands.

Eevee: "Thank you Leafeon."

She came in to hug him but fell. She wasnt use to her human legs and feet. Leafeon caught though.

Leafeon: "I got you. Lets hear it for Eevee, everyone."

Everyone cheered. Wait.

Me: "If she cant walk, how are we going to make it to Goldenrod City in time?"

Espeon: "Dont worry. I can Teleport you to Azalea Town. You can take it from there."

Me: "That would be great. Thanks."

Espeon: "No problem."

Me: "Can you walk over to me Eevee?"

Eevee: "I'll try."

She stood, balencing on her human feet. She wobbled a bit, but she started walking over to me. Finally she figured it out and got better the closer she got. She hugged me and barried her forhead in my chest. I held her up as she leaned her whole body on me. What the?

I lifted her head. She was sleeping. I picked her up in my arms.

Me: "Ha ha ha. She fainted."

Everyone: "Ha ha ha ha ha."

Espeon: "Alright lets teleport."

Me: "Okay."

She put a hand on my sholder.

Me: "Thanks for everything, Everyone."

Leafeon: "My pleasure."

Umbreon: "Your welcome."

Jolteon: "Yup."

Flareon: "Good luck in your travels!"

Glaceon: "Bye."

Espeon: "Alright. Now, relax, and close your eyes. Dont open them untill I say to."

Me: "Okay."

I did as I was told. Soon I felt like I was flying, but I didnt open my eyes to see."

Espeon: "Okay we're here."

Me: "Oh that was quick."

Espeon: "Yeah."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at the opening of a cave.

Espeon: "Azalea Town is just up ahead."

Me: "Thank you Espeon."

Espeon: "Your welcome. Good luck."

A flash of light, and she was gone. And so was the Sun. It started to rain. I hurried to Azalea Town. Soon, I'll have my Hive badge, then it's off to Goldenrod City. WOHHH!

But first, whats going on up ahead?


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter was too short. I think... Well heres more.

Chapter 5: Like Chapter 4, But Extended

An baldish man was talking to a man in black clothes, with a red R on his shirt. The black clothed man talked only.

Man: "Who are you? You don't know us? We are... Team Rocket! ...What? We broke up a while ago? Give me a break! We have not broken up! Actually we did once. But we have come back to pursue Giovanni's ambition. Enough talking. Shut up and just beat it!"

(Thud!)

Team Rocket pushed the bald man and he ran off. Then the "Grunt" Stood in front of the well, as if garding it. Actually, I think he really was.

I would have confronted the Grunt if I wasnt carring a person. So I walked off into town, which was like 5 buildings. 2 houses, 1 Gym, 1 Pokemart, and 1 Pokemon Center.

I walked into the Pokemon Center. A eyes were on me, wondering what had happened to the girl in my arms.

Me: "Dont worry. She's just sleeping."

I heard a couple "Oh's" and "Huh's", but I ignored it and walked up to Nurse Joy.

Me: "Can we stay the night please?"

Nurse Joy: "Yes. Um. First door on your left."

Me: "Thank you."

She gave me a key and I took it in my mouth. I walked up the stairs to our roomand opened the door with my teeth. Thats a first. :)

I walked in and set her on the bed. She continued to sleep, so I just wrote her a note.

-Dear Eevee,

You are in the Pokemon Center. I went to check out the town for a while. Please stay in the room untill I get back. Practice walking around. Be safe.

-Blade

I stuck the note on the back of the door, so she would see it, and left. I walked out of the Pokemon Center I looked around and saw the bald man that got pushed. I walked up to him.

Baldy: "We have this tough guy called Kurt in this town. He should take care of it..."

I didnt even talk to him. He was talking to himself, but it did help I guess. He looked over to a house with a red mailbox as he said it, so I walked over and looked at the mailbox.

"Kurt' House. Apricorn and Nothing Else. The Stubborn Pokeball Creator.

This is the place. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I heared "Come in!", so I entered.

Inside was a workshop, and old man sitting down, and a little girl by a table to my right. I walked up to the old man. He spoke first. I assumed it was Kurt.

Kurt: "Hm? Who are you?"

Me: "My name is Blade."

Kurt: "Blade, eh? You want me to make some balls?"

Me: "What kind of sick... Oh. You ment Pokeballs. Well, sure."

Kurt: "Sorry, but that'll have to wait. Do you know Team Rocket?"

Me: "Not really..."

Kurt: "Ah, don't worry. I'll tell you anyhow."

Me: "Okay. I'm listening."

Kurt: "Team Rocket's an evil gang that uses Pokemon for their dirty work. They're supposed to have disbanded three years ago. Anyway, they're at the well, cutting off SlowpokeTails for sale!"

Me: "That's terrable."

Kurt: "So I'm going to go give them a lesson in pain! Hang on, SLOWPOKE! Old Kurt is on his way!"

He rushed out so fast, he almost broke the door.

Little girl: "Grandpa's gone... Im so lonely..."

Well, I better go help the old man out.

I ran out the door, past the mailbox, past the bald man, past the Pokemon Center, past the Pokemart, and to the enterence of the Well. The Grunt was gone, and so was Kurt. I climbed down into the Slowpoke Well. Kurt was at the bottom holding his back.

Kurt: "Hey there, Blade! The guard up top took off when I shouted at him. But then I took a tumble down the well. I slammed down hard on my back, so I can't move. Rats! If I were fit, my Pokemon would've punished them... Ah, it cant be helped. Blade, show them how gutsy you are in my place!"

Me: "Alright, I'll give it a go."

I walked into the next part of the cave to see a Slowpoke with it's tail still on. Team Rocket must have missed one. It was sleeping by the side of a waterway. I knew I had to have a Pokemon in order to beat Team Rocket, so I took a chance.

I took out a Pokeball and threw it at Slowpoke. The Ball split in half and a red beam of light pulled Slowpoke in. The ball moved around a bit. I knew it wouldnt be caught just like that, so I picked up a rock and was ready to fight. Human vs Pokemon. But then the Pokeball stopped moving. Was it? Is it?

Me: "Alright! I caught a Slowpoke!"

I looked at it's moves. Tackle. Growl. Water Gun. Confusion. Not bad. Slowpoke has potential. It may not be as strong as Eevee, but he'll get there.

I put the Pokeball on my belt and walked off deeper into the cave. Soon I came across a Team Rocket member with light blue hair and a black hat. He was standing next to some Slowpoke with their tails cut off. I walked up to him.

?: "What do we have here? I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket...Executive Proton. I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!"

Me: "Lets do this Proton!"

Proton: "Say hello, Zubat!"

Me: "Come on out, Slowpoke!"

The two Pokemon appeared before us.

Proton: "Use Wing Attack."

Zubat dove down torwards Slowpoke.

Me: "Use Water Gun, Slowpoke!"

He was ready to fight. Slowpoke shot a jet of water from his mouth, hitting Zubat in the face, and knocking it down. By looking at the dazed Zubat, you could tell it was done.

Proton: "Damn it, Zubat. You worthless peice of shit! Return!"

Me: "Thats a little harsh, dont you think?"

Proton: "Whatever boy! Get out here Koffing!"

The gassy Pokemon appeared and use Smokescreen. Slowpoke was confused as to where Koffing was.

Me: "Slowpoke, use your psychic abilities to find Koffing and use Confusion."

Slowpoke's eyes glowed blue as he used his psychic powers. Suddenly Koffing came flying out of the smoke and slammed into the wall. It was knocked out. This Slowpoke was better than I thought.

The room cleared.

Proton: "Ahhhhhhhhh! Koffing, return. I'll deal with you later." He turned back to me.

Me: "Good work Slowpoke. Return."

Proton: "Grrr. Humph... Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!"

Me: "Bring it!"

He then dropped a Smokeball to excape. When the room cleared, I walked over to one of the Slowpoke. Out of nowhere came Kurt.

Kurt: "Way to go, Blade!"

Me: "It was nothing."

Kurt: "Team Rocket has taken off. My back's better, too. Let's get out of here."

Me: "Lead the way."

We walked out of the well and back to Kurt's house.

Kurt: "Blade, you handled yourself like a real hero. As I mentioned before, Team Rocket was disbanded by a boy called Red three years ago."

Me: "Hmmm. Red."

Kurt: "Now that they have come back... I have a bad feeling about it...

Me: "I'll stop them."

Kurt: "Well. In any case, it would please me greatly to make Pokeballs for a Trainer like you, Blade."

Me: "Well, gee. Thanks."

Kurt: "This is all I have now, but take it."

He handed me a Pokeball with a yellow zig-zag on it.

Kurt: "Thats a Fast Ball. I make Pokeballs from Apricorns. Collect them from trees and bring 'em to me. I'll make Pokeballs out of them."

Me: "Cool, Thanks. I'll see you later."

Kurt: "Okay. Bye."

I walked out of the house and down the road to the Pokemon Center. Eevee should be awake by now. It was around dinner time. I walked up to my room and in to find, Eevee had cooked a meal?

Me: "You cooked?"

Eevee: "Ha ha. Yeah right. I had room survice bring it up. So, how is the Town?"

Me: "Better now. Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?"

Eevee: "No. Who are they?"

Me: "An evil bunch of people that steal Pokemon."

Eevee: "Oh my. What happened?"

Me: "Well first..." I told the story while we ate.

Eevee: "Oh my Arceus. I love human food. Sucks I cant have it as a Pokemon."

Me: "Enjoy your dinner, did you?"

Eevee: "Very much so. So, how about this Slowpoke. Shouldnt he eat too?"

Me: "Yeah. I almost forgot."

I took out Slowpoke and fed him the Pokemon food.

Me: "Slowpoke, this is Eevee."

Eevee: "Hi Slowpoke!"

Slowpoke: "Slowpoke. (Hello.)" He then continued eating.

Eevee: "Well. We should probly get some shut eye now."

Me: "Yeah."

Eevee got up and walked over to the lights to turn them off.

Me: "Hey. You learned how to walk."

Eevee: "Yeah. I was practicing all day."

Me: "Good work."

She smiled, even blushed a litte, and turned the lights out. Then she hopped into bed with me. She snuggle up with me and started to sleep. A little akward for me, but I dont think she thinks of it that way.

Slowpoke finished his meal, climbed onto the bed, let out a big Yawn, and fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

I too soon fell asleep with Eevee snuggled into my chest.

V

(Leaf's POV)

Lyra: "There you are. Come on. It's getting late. We better get back Pokemon Center."

I didnt really want to. I needed to train Chikorita and Butterfree, my new Pokemon, for the contest.

Me: "Okay. I'll head back I a little while."

Lyra: "Dont be too long."

She left then.

Me: "Alright, Chikorita, use Magical Leaf, straight up."

The Pokemon shot the beautiful, rainbow leaf in the air.

Me: "Now, Butterfree, Swil around and fly up the Magical Leafs, then use your string shot to connect the leafs. Make it into the shape of a heart. Chikorita, hold it up with you vines."

Butterfree did as she was told and connected the leafs into the shape of a heart.

Me: "Now use Confusion on the heart, Butterfree."

As Butterfree did, the heart lit up in a Hot Pink. But still. Something was still missing. I got it!

Me: "Butterfree, use Sleep Power around the heart. Chikorita, use this so you dont get it in your eyes."

I threw a towel to her and it landed on her head. That'll work. Butterfree used Sleep Power. The sparkling power made the scene look perfect.

Me: "Now, Slam it to the ground."

Using her vines to slam it down, the heart shattered into tiny hearts and sparkles that filled the air.

Me: "Fantastic jod, you two. Return." They returned to their Pokeballs.

I started to head back to the Pokemon Center. I going to well at least. I really dont know how to battle though. Maybe I should have Blade teach me.

V

Luxray: "Finally, we're here. The Miltank Farm."

Umbreon: "Yeah."

Charizard: "Only took a day."

Umbreon: "A long day."

Luxray: "I just hope they take us in."

Charizard: "Me too."

Umbreon: "Let's find out."

The three walked up to the farm.

V

(Caliver's POV)

Me: "See anything, Ignitus?"

Ignitus: "No. Are you sure they're on Mt. Silver?"

Me: "I'm almost possitive."

(((Just to let yall know how far off they are.)))

V

(Blade's POV)

The Sun shinned in through the window. Eevee was next to me, resting head and hand on my chest. If she wasnt Eevee, this would be akward. Her and Slowpoke were still sleeping.

They should get they're rest. Today, we fight the Azalea Town Gym Leader. I wonder how tough he or she is?

I slid out of bed, carefull not to disturb Eevee and Slowpoke. Somehow...

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I washed up and put on fresh clothes. I walked out of the bathroom. To see Eevee smiling at me, and Slowpoke snoring...

Me: "Morning."

Eevee: "Morning."

Me: "He's a sleepy one, isnt he?"

Eevee: "Yeah."

Me: "You want to battle today?"

Eevee: "Not really."

Me: "Alrighty. You will have to get a shower then."

Eevee: "Whats a shower?"

Me: "It's something humans use to get clean."

Eevee: "Okay..."

Me: "It's in the bathroom. Just turn the handle to warm and use soap."

Eevee: "Let me see this device."

Me: "Okay."

We walked into the bathroom and I showed her the shower. I turned it on and got it to the right tempurature, then I stuck my hand in the water. Nice and warm.

Me: "Feel this water, Eevee."

She stuck a hand in curiously. Suddenly a smile formed on her face.

Eevee: "It's so nice and warm."

I smiled and picked up the soap.

Me: "This is soap. Use it on everypart of your body." I then picked use the shampoo/ conditioner, "Use these on your hair."

Eevee: "Okay."

Me: "Have fun. I'll be out by Union cave to find one more Pokemon."

Eevee: "I'll go find you when i'm done."

Me: "Okay. See ya."

I walked out of the bathroom, closed the door, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the Pokemon Center. She would be fine on her own, right?

I walked torwards the well, then passed it. I walked over into the tall grass and took out Slowpoke, who was back in his Pokeball. After searching the grass for a while I went in the cave. I didnt find any Pokemon that really caught my eye in the grass.

Suddenly as I entered the cave, a Wooper and a Rattata started to fight each other. Wooper used Water Gun on Rattata. Direct hit! Rattata flew back and hit the wall.

Rattata got up and used Quick Attack. But not quick enough. Wooper used Mud Shot, hitting Rattata in the face and knocking it out.

I have to have this Pokemon.

Me: "Hey, Wooper. You want a battle?"

Wooper turned to me and Slowpoke, then shot a Water gun at Slowpoke.

Me: "Slowpoke, use Water Gun too."

Slowpoke did as he was told and used Water Gun. The two Water Guns collided, fighting each other to see who was stronger. The water stopped at the same time. Looks like they're an even match.

Wooper stared Slowpoke down. Suddenly a Pokebal flew through the air, hitting Wooper in the head. Wooper was pulled inside. Wooper was appeared caught.

Me: "Hey! Who threw that Pokeball?"

A red headed boy stepped out from the shadows and retreved Wooper's new Pokeball. I remember seeing this kid at the Sprout Tower. His name was Silver.

Me: "I was going to catch that Pokemon."

Silver: "Who are you?"

Me: "Blade."

Silver: "Blade huh? I'm Silver. You werent going to catch this Wooper with that weak Slopoke of your."

Slowpoke: "Slow. (Hey.)"

Me: "Hey! Slowpoke isnt weak."

Silver: "You and your Pokemon are weak."

Me: "My Pokemon and I are strong, you little prick!"

Silver: "Prove it. Do you have the Hive Badge yet?"

Me: "Well no but..."

Silver: "Thats what I thought."

Silver walked passed me and out of the cave.

Me: "Dont worry, Slowpoke. You are strong. Come on. Let's go get that badge."

Slowpoke: "Thank you. Okay."

I put Slowpoke back in his ball and walked out of the cave. Eevee was walking over to the cave and saw my, so she walked faster.

Me: "All clean?"

Eevee: "Yup. I even washed my clothes."

Me: "Wait. You showered with your clothes on?"

Eevee: "No, silly. I washed seperatly. I didnt have any other clothes, so I washed and dryed my clothes I had on."

Me: "Wow. That was fast."

Eevee: "Yup."

Me: "Well, let's go to the Gym."

Eevee: "Right."

We walked back into town and to the Gym, as i explained what had happened in the cave with Silver. She didnt like the sound of Silver too much.

We walked up to a kid with violet hair and safari clothes on.

?: "Hi. I'm Bugsy, The Gym Leader."

Me: "Great. I was just looking for you. I would like a Gym Battle."

Bugsy: "Okay. Follow me."

He lead us to the battle grounds. Eevee sat down and watched.

Bugsy: "I never lose when it comes to Bug- type Pokemon. My research is going to make me the authority on Bug- type Pokemon! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies. Go Metapod!"

The green pod Pokemon came out and did nothing.

Me: "Slowpoke, come out and say hello!"

Slowpoke came out of its Pokeball.

Me: "Use water gun."

Slowpoke shot the stream of water at Metapod, striking it between the eyes. It was knocked out.

That was easy...

Bugsy: "Return, Metapod. Come out Kakuna!"

The golden Kakuna appeared out of its Pokeball.

Me: "Use Water Gun, Slowpoke!"

Slowpoke shot water at Kakuna, hitting it between the eyes, too. Kakuna was knocked out.

Is this guy really the Gym Leader?

Me: "Uh..."

Bugsy: "Return, Kakuna."

He didnt even have a look of worry on his face, yet he only had one Pokemon left. Weird.

Bugsy: "Let's go, Scyther!"

A Bug around my height came out. It was green, had a kind of spiked head, and scythes for hands.

Me: "Slowpoke, use Water Gun."

Slowpoke shot the water at Scyther, but it was too fast and dodged it.

Bugsy: "Scyther, use Wing Attack."

Before I or Slowpoke had a chance to move, Scyther had flew across the Gym and struck Slowpoke with its wing.

Me: "Wow. Didnt see that coming."

Slowpoke got back up with an excited/ motivated look on his face.

Me: "Slowpoke, use Confusion."

Suddenly Scyther slammed to the ground.

Bugsy: "Fight it. Get up and use Wing Attack again."

Scyther stuggled to get up, but did, and started heading for Slowpoke.

Me: "Slowpoke, quick, use Water Gun."

Slowpoke opened his mouth. A ball of water formed and he shot it at Scyther, hitting it in the face. Scyther fell and slammed into the wall.

Me: "What was that?"

Bugsy: "Blade, that was Water Pulse."

Me: "Oh. Good job, Slowpoke. You learned a new move."

Eevee: "Go Slowpoke!"

Slowpoke: "Slowpoke slow. (Thank you. Thanks.)"

Me: "Slowpoke, use Water Pulse."

Slowpoke shot the ball torwards Scyther.

Bugsy: "Use Fury Cutter to destroy it!"

Scyther cut the ball of water with his scythe hands. It ran torwards Slowpoke ready to use Fury Cutter.

Slowpoke headbutted it without comand. New move? Again?

Scyther's blades missed Slowpoke and Scyther flew back and fell to the floor. After a few attempts to get up, it fell to the floor knocked out.

Bugsy: "Ah, my research! Scyther, return."

Me: "Yes! Slowpoke, you did it!

Slowpoke: "Slow. (Yay.)"

Me: "Good job. Return."

Slowpoke was zapped back into his Pokeball. Eevee walked up to me.

Eevee: "Nice job." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Me: "Ha ha. Thanks."

Bugsy: "Nice battling. Here is your Hive Badge."

He handed me a badge that resmbled a Ladybug or a Ledyba.

Me: "Thank you."

Bugsy: "Your welcome."

Me: "Well, I would like to stick around, but we have to get to Goldenrod City by tonight."

Bugsy: "The fastest way there is through the Ilex Forest."

Me: "Cool thanks. Bye."

Eevee: "Bye."

Bugsy: "Bye."

We left the Gym, unaware that a certain red haired boy was watching the battle. Me and Eevee walked over to the gate, leading to the Ilex Forest, when suddenly...

Silver: "... Tell me something. Is it true that Team Rocket has returned?"

Me: "Yeah. I even chased them out of the town."

Silver: "What? You beat them? Hah! Quit lying. Are you serious?"

Me: "Yeah."

Silver: "Then let's see how good you are. Battle me."

Me: "I dont know. Slowpoke just got done battling Bugsy."

Silver: "I should have known."

Eevee: "Wait, Blade. You still got your Eevee."

She ran behind a building. Soon after, she ran back out and over to me as her Pokemon form.

Eevee: "Eevee! (Let's do this!)"

Silver: "Come out, Gastly."

The ghost- type Pokemon appeared in front of him. He knew what he was doing. Normal- type moves dont effect Ghost- type Pokemon. But I had a plan. Eevee's Bite is a Dark move, which is super effective.

Me: "Let's do this! Eevee use Bite!"

Eevee ran torwards Gastly at super speed.

Silver: "Dodge it and use Night Shade."

Gastly moved to the right as Eevee jumped at it. Suddenly Eevee was thrown back to me and hit the ground hard. Eevee: got back up.

Silver: "Give up, Blade."

Me: "Never! Eevee, try it again."

Eevee ran at Gastly.

Silver: "Shadow Ball."

The dark purple ball formed in front of Gastly. Eevee jumped in the air at Gastly as he shot the ball at her.

Amazingly, Eevee caught the shadow ball with her mouth and slammed it into Gastly. The ball exploded. A cloud of dust covered the Pokemon.

When the dust cleared, Eevee was standing and smiling while Gastly was on the ground, knocked out.

Silver: "Grrr. Weakling. Return. Get out here, Croconaw."

Croconaw appeared out of his Pokeball with an intimidating look. Eevee wasnt intimidated. She was ready.

Silver: "Water Gun!"

Croconaw sprayed water at Eevee.

Me: "Dodge it and use Quick Attack."

Eevee swiftly moved to the right and headed for Croconaw.

Silver: "Slam!"

As Eevee got closer, Croconaw caught her and slammed her to the ground. Then picked her up and threw her to me. I caught her in mid-air. She was knocked out.

I just held her in my arms while Silver looked to me.

Silver: "Better bring out Slowpoke, or else you lose."

Me: "Grrr. Come out Slowpoke."

Slowpoke appeared, ready to battle.

Silver: "Water Gun."

Me: "Water Pulse."

The ball of water and the stream of water collided. And the ball won. The ball hit Croconaw in the face.

Me: "Now use Headbutt."

Slowpoke ran as fast as he could torwards Croconaw.

Silver: "Tackle it."

Croconaw ran at Slowpoke. The two collided, Slowpoke was victorious as Croconaw fell to the ground with a dazed look in his eyes. Slowpoke then returned to my side of the field.

Silver: "Return. Useless Pokemon. Let's go, Wooper."

Wooper appeared on the field. This was the same Wooper he took from me.

Me: "Here we go. Water Gun.

Slowpoke shot the spray of water at Wooper. Wooper used Water gun as well. The sprays collided, but neither side won. Silver didnt even comand the pokemon. Wooper ran at Slowpoke.

I thought it was going for a Tackle, but when it got close, it used Mudshot.

Slowpoke fell down to my feet knocked out.

My first loss. I was speechless.

I will forever remember this.

Silver: "I hate the weak. Pokemon, Trainers. It doesnt matter who or what. I hate to see them hanging around. That goes for Team Rocket, too. They think they are big and tough as long as they are in a group. But get them alone, and they're weak. I hate them all. Stay out of my way. You wont be an exception if you get in my way."

He left me alone then.

I put Slowpoke in his ball and stood there, with Eevee sleeping in my arms, for 10 minutes. Just thinking about the loss.

I picked up the crystal that was at my feet and put it in my pocket. Dont want to forget this.

I walked off into the forest behind me.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please REVEIW!


End file.
